Truth or Dare
by raven2547
Summary: the main crew gets together after shift for some truth or dare, along with three clueless ensigns- Bones/Jim slash, no particular warnings except boy kissing


**Well for some reason, I was reading Stolen by TrekkieGirl12 on , and I got the image of the crew playing truth or dare (just a skeletal bridge crew, you know, the REAL people, and a few clueless ensigns) and…things…happen between Bones and Jim. **

**So here I am trying again to make some hard T action get going, because im too much of a wimp to do actual M shit yet- silly me, can read all the sexytimes I want and can't write them for fear my face will implode in a fiery mass of embarrassment xD.**

**Also I am not to be blamed for mispronunciation of people accents, also, im estimating a lot of things people xD so if you must, pretend this is an AU of sorts for all the things I put in here**

**Here we go**

**Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd**

Really, it was Richards's fault.

They had all been on the bridge, minding their own business, and when Alpha shift ended they were all called down by engineering to "Have some good ol' fun, iffn' yer not scared" as a certain Scotsman had put it. It just so happened this "fun" was called truth or dare, and it was the single most deadly game in history.

Now, nearly everyone knew about the captain and CMO's relationship- at least, that's what they thought. But, apparently, a few ensigns _did not_ know, and, consequently, could not be held accountable for their actions…or reactions.

It had all started as harmless jokes on one of the more vacant observation decks. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Spock, Nurse Chapel, Scotty, the good doctor, and the captain all sat around giving each other meaningless requests or questions, as well as a certain trio of idiots also known as Ensigns Richards, Reynolds, and Main.

They started out as simple things, truly.

A Question from Jim to Spock: "Exactly how logical is it that Uhura wear make-up on a daily basis, Mr. Spock?"

"Quite logical, I believe. If she did not, then she perhaps would not be held in such high esteem by her counterparts." After a look from her, he added, as hastily as a Vulcan can get, "But for me I see no reason why she should have to try to look better than she does, it must not be an easy task."

A dare for Chekov from Sulu: "Play the next full round in your underwear, Pavel."

Yet another Question from Jim but this time to Scotty: "Your lover has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?"

To the absolutely aghast look from Scotty, amid the uproarious laughter of the crew, he said, "Well, it would have to be something not… _dangerous_… or _spiky, _so probably a lizard, just 'acause I probably won't feel it."

And a question from Uhura to Bones: "What is the stupidest thing you and Jim have done together?"

Bones pondered for a minute, "Well, besides the whole sneaking him onto this tin can and nearly losing my job, I think it would have to be our second year at Star Fleet whenever he actually got me drunk enough that I agreed to streak all through campus with him- all 15 square miles of it."

Jim had grinned quite broadly at that.

But, after all of these harmless things that went on, of course somebody had to blow it with a sexual dare- disreqarding the underwear dare, that damn Richards opened his mouth.

"Captain, I dare you to tongue kiss Dr. McCoy for 4 minutes" all of them there were, by this time, quite inebriated, but even so, those three ensigns seemed to be the only ones who didn't know that this wouldn't bother the pair- except maybe Bones, for excessive PDA- and were likewise getting quite strange looks from the rest of the crew assembled.

But Jim took it all in stride, and he shrugged, grinned, and pulled Leonard against him by the back of his neck, and they proceeded to have _goddamn mouth sex_ in front of a good portion of the senior officers.

Tongues passed in and out of shared caverns, saliva was exchanged, a little position change happened (with Bones on top of course), and they didn't stop until told to by Uhura and Chapel, quite hurriedly, after approximately 6 and a half minutes.

Bones face screwed up as they separated, "Just how much shit have you drank, Jim? I can fucking taste it on your tongue."

"Hey, you're one to talk, I could taste it on you too—" "That was you too." "Oh…"

McCoy rolled his eyes and turned to Chapel, "I think its time we went back to our quarters, he's obviously had too much if I've gauged it right- which I think I have, one person is _not_ supposed to taste_ just_ _like_ scotch. Goodnight all." He dragged Kirk off and back to their quarters with only a barely heard protest from their captain, "BONES, we were playing a game! We can't just leave the good people there to fend for themselves—" it was abruptly cut off as the sound of lips smacking could be heard, along with a gruff, "Shut up darlin'."

The ones left behind we're giggling- except Spock, because_ Vulcans did not giggle, _they laughed hysterically on the _inside_- except for three lone, stunned ensigns.


End file.
